<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WoF Next Generation! by Total_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020369">WoF Next Generation!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Simp/pseuds/Total_Simp'>Total_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Simp/pseuds/Total_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>n which all mah ships have chillens</p><p><i><b>Kinkajou x Moonwatcher x Turtle x Qibli x Winter</b></i><br/>Rainforest (Turtle and Kinkajou's daughter)<br/>Desert (Moonwatcher and Qibli's son)<br/>Oceanwatcher (Moon and Turtle's daughter)<br/>Aurora (Kinkajou and Winter's daughter)<br/>Borealis (Twin brother of Aurora)<br/>Icestalker (Moon and Winter's son)</p><p><b><i> Sundew x Willow</i></b><br/>Acacia (Adopted Daughter)</p><p><b><i>Glory x Tsunami x Sunny x Starflight </i></b><br/>Toad (Glory and Starflight's son; Sunny named him)<br/>Sandscales (Sunny and Starflight's daughter)<br/>Seaspeaker (Tsunami and Starflight's daughter)</p><p><i><b>Cricket x Blue</b></i><br/>Bumblebee (we all know her, but they adopted her)<br/>Moth (Son)</p><p><i><b>Swordtail x Luna</b></i><br/>Sol (Son; haha im punny)</p><p><i><b>Clay x Peril</b></i><br/>Brick (Son; Wren named him)<br/>Mudslide (Son; again, Wren named him)<br/>Soil (Daughter; Wren named her)<br/>Fawn (Daughter; Wren named her)<br/>Topaz (Son)<br/>Egret (Daughter)<br/>Cinderwind (Son)<br/>Blackbird (Daughter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Cricket (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Glory/Starflight/Sunny/Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Moon/Qibli/Turtle/Winter (Wings of Fire), Luna/Swordtail (Wings of Fire), Sundew/Willow (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, Aurora! It's time to get up!!"</p><p>Aurora blinked her multicoloured eyes open, a few of her scales turning a dull red. "Go stick your talons up Acacia's ass, you straight fuck," the IceWing-RainWing growled. Borealis blushed, his coloured scales turning hot pink.</p><p>"Aurora, y-you shouldn't s-say that!"</p><p>"Well, I did, so deal with it."</p><p>Ripples of colour washed through her scales as she stretched. Then she extended her wings to stretch them, as well, before climbing out of her hammock. She glared at her twin brother before heading downstairs to get breakfast. Mommajou hummed as she stirred her signature whale-and-berry soup, which she only made for Aurora and Borealis.</p><p>"Good morning, Mommajou!" chirped Borealis, spreading his jaws wide in a yawn before sitting down at the table. He pulled out his IPod, which had just become a thing among dragons. He stuffed his earbuds in and begun humming along to the song. Aurora soffed and sat across from her twin, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"What's up with you today, hmm?" rasped her Father, Winter. His tail was very carefully wrapped around Qibli's, and his piercing eyes looked over his daughter.</p><p>Qibli chuckled. "Looks like Aurora got stuck with your traits, " he purred, giving his IceWing mate a peck on the cheek. Winter scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right…" he mumbled, untangling his tail from Qibli's.</p><p>"Hey, guys?" chirped Kinkajou, looking up from the big breakfast that she was making. Winter and Qibli looked up at her. "Yeah?" They both asked in unison. "Can you go and get the others up?"</p><p>Winter and Qibli nodded, heading upstairs to wake the rest of the family up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha, G A E</p><p>Blackbird is diagnosed with the big gay™</p><p>so is Bumbleblee</p><p>so is Aurora</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woh! Are you the Jabberwock?"</p><p>Ooh! Blackbird knew this one. She stretched out her wings and went into a stiff position. "You have no idea, mothafucka!"</p><p>Everyone broke down into laughter. Blackbird joined right in.</p><p>"Heyooo!"</p><p>She knew that voice! She turned to see the HiveWing known as Bumblebee and <em>damn,</em> was she hot!</p><p>"Hello, Bumby! Can I call you Bumby?"</p><p>Bumblebee blinked, and a faint blush spread across her scales. "Uh… sure…?" she said hesitantly. Her honey-coloured eyes flicked up and saw Aurora standing curiously next to Blackbird. Her blush grew more noticeable and Blackbird looked at the dragon next to her and holyshitwasshelesbianfortwodragonsnoway-</p><p>Aurora cleared her throat awkwardly, her coloured scales turning bright pink.</p><p>All three of them had fallen hard.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>My Family</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Consists of 3+ members</em>
</p><p><b>[PM 10:56]Northern:</b> i think im lesbian<br/>i met two dragonesses today<br/>and my scales turned pink</p><p><b>[PM 11:00]Lights:</b> sis i love u but<br/>srsly?</p><p><b>[PM 1:54]Ice Dragonet:</b> aurora<br/>wh</p><p><b>[PM 1:56]Kinkyjou:</b> i diagnose you with the big gay™</p><p><b>[PM 1:56]Northern:</b> is the ™ really necessary mum</p><p><b>[PM 1:57]Kinkyjou:</b> yes<br/>now confess or no phone for a week</p><p><b>[PM 1:59]Northern:</b> O_O<br/>yes mum<br/>ill do it rn</p><p><b>[PM 12:00]Kinkyjou:</b> thats my gorl<br/>go get your dragonesses<br/>💛💛💛💛💛</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Aurora put down the fliphone, pushing it shut. She crawled out of the hammock that was her bed, heading out of her dorm room. She stretched out her wings as wide as they could go as she walked down the hallway, shocked to find that there was enough room for another dragon to walk beside her with wingtip-to-wingtip outstretched wings.</p><p>She shuddered slightly when she though about why the hallways were so big. She furled her wings closed and ran to the common room. Bumblebee and Blackbird were talking, faint blushes on each of their faces. "Hey, guys…?" she said hesitantly, shuffling her talons.</p><p>Bumblebee and Blackbird looked up from the game they were playing.</p><p>"Can I talk to you? Alone," she added when another clawmate- Acacia- stood up. Bumblebee and Blackbird exchanged glances, reluctantly following Aurora.</p><p>The IceWing-RainWing led her crushed back to her dorm room, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>"What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>That was Bumblebee's honey-sweet voice. Blackbird didn't say anything, taking to stare at Aurora.</p><p>"Umm… I-I like you guys… a-as more than f-friends… so… w-will you g-go out w-with m-me?" she stammered, her scales of colour turning hot pink.</p><p>Bumblebee and Blackbird stared, and then spoke in unison, "of course!"</p><p>Aurora's scales shifted to yellow, and she wrapped both of her girlfriends in a tight hug.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>